User blog:Alpha654/One More Update
Given the fact that I'm editing this Wiki now, as well as the fact that I used to be the Game Master for this game, I decided to do something a little bit special. The following is the update that never was. The final update to the game was never fully completed, and a few people still made their actions before the game was cancelled for good. As such, despite it having been two and a half years since Break the Chest came to an end, I've decided that I'll finish this one last update. Actions Acer of Dragons leaves the five items they received to be claimed by other players, and then spams Celestial Lasers at the Beach's Ultra Magical Chest, inflicting 19500 damage. Sonar553 uses their Reactor Blade and attacks the Ravine's Ultra Magical Chest for 2000 damage. 404 found travels to the Beach and unleashes more dakka upon the Ultra Magical Chest, dealing 2000 damage. Scientedfic starts playing whack-a-mole with the Unchained Chomps, hitting three of them and dealing 500 damage to them all. Scientedfic now protects himself with a shield that will nullify half of all crush- or pierce-type damage received on the next turn. Brown Eevee punches the Iron Chest in the Overworld for 50 damage. EndermanR169 commands Endo to smash open the Ultra Magical Chest in the Beach. The attack deals 200 damage. EndermanR169 follows up his ally's action with a shot from the Three-Splitter Bow, dealing 1750 total damage. MASTERFARKOS, using the X Blade, takes one more swing at the Ravine's Ultra Magical Chest for 5000 damage. Alpha654 transforms one Magic Crystal Shard into a hard-light sword, stabs it into the Ultra Magical Chest for 2000 damage, and leaves it there. Everyone healed for 125 health. ---- The Hydradra rams Scientedfic, dealing 1000 damage. The untouched Chomp retaliates, biting Scientedfic for 125 damage. ---- Night remains a turn from now, but the sun has still set on Break the Chest. Factions Fox Corps: *Alpha654: 100 (This is my faction. Of course I'm allied.) *EndermanR169: 0 *Acer of Dragons: 0 *Scientedfic: 10 (Offered Demon Gel) *ElectroBlaze: 0 *Marcus882: 0 *Geometry Dash Derper: 0 *Trinket9 A: 0 *Oiniteoderfla12: 0 *XSlayer300: 0 *Rifqitheflipper: 0 *Andrew Cao: 0 *Airtoum: 0 *MASTERFARKOS: 0 *That Weird Face: 0 *CyberGamer1539: 0 *Btd456Creeper: 0 *Lat11: 0 *404 found: 0 *TheKingLordRuler: 0 *Trinket9 B: 0 *Sonic4999: 0 *VaporSmash: 25 (Is a fox) ---- Enderman Clan: *Alpha654: 50 *EndermanR169: 100 (This is my faction. Of course I'm allied.) *Acer of Dragons: 50 *Scientedfic: 50 *ElectroBlaze: 50 *Marcus882: 50 *Geometry Dash Derper: 0 *Trinket9 A: 50 *Oiniteoderfla12: 50 *XSlayer300: 50 *Rifqitheflipper: 50 *Andrew Cao: 50 *Airtoum: 50 *MASTERFARKOS: 50 *That Weird Face: 0 *CyberGamer1539: 0 *Btd456Creeper: 50 *Lat11: 50 *404 found: 50 *TheKingLordRuler: 0 *Trinket9 B: 50 *Sonic4999: 50 *VaporSmash: 50 ---- Dragon Nest: *Alpha654: 0 *EndermanR169: 0 *Acer of Dragons: 100 (This is my faction. Of course I'm allied.) *Scientedfic: 0 *ElectroBlaze: 0 *Marcus882: 0 *Geometry Dash Derper: 0 *Trinket9 A: 0 *Oiniteoderfla12: 0 *XSlayer300: 0 *Rifqitheflipper: 0 *Andrew Cao: 0 *Airtoum: 0 *MASTERFARKOS: 0 *That Weird Face: 0 *CyberGamer1539: 0 *Btd456Creeper: 0 *Lat11: 0 *404 found: 0 *TheKingLordRuler: 0 *Trinket9 B: 0 *Sonic4999: 0 *VaporSmash: 0 ---- All-Any Fighters: *Alpha654: 10 *EndermanR169: 10 *Acer of Dragons: 10 *Scientedfic: 100 (This is my faction. Of course I'm allied.) *ElectroBlaze: 10 *Marcus882: 10 *Geometry Dash Derper: 10 *Trinket9 A: 10 *Oiniteoderfla12: 10 *XSlayer300: 10 *Rifqitheflipper: 10 *Andrew Cao: 10 *Airtoum: 10 *MASTERFARKOS: 10 *That Weird Face: 10 *CyberGamer1539: 10 *Btd456Creeper: 10 *Lat11: 10 *404 found: 10 *TheKingLordRuler: 10 *Trinket9 B: 10 *Sonic4999: 10 *VaporSmash: 10 Cyan Legion: *Alpha654: -100 *EndermanR169: -100 *Acer of Dragons: -100 *Scientedfic: -100 *ElectroBlaze: -100 *Marcus882: -100 *Geometry Dash Derper: -100 *Trinket9 A: -100 *Oiniteoderfla12: -100 *XSlayer300: -100 *Rifqitheflipper: -100 *Andrew Cao: -100 *Airtoum: -100 *MASTERFARKOS: -100 *That Weird Face: -100 *CyberGamer1539: -100 *Btd456Creeper: -100 *Lat11: -100 *404 found: -100 *TheKingLordRuler: -100 *Trinket9 B: -100 *Sonic4999: -100 *VaporSmash: -100 *CyanSkull: ? ---- Koopa Kingdom *Alpha654: 0 *EndermanR169: 0 *Acer of Dragons: 0 *Scientedfic: -80 *ElectroBlaze: 0 *Marcus882: 0 *Geometry Dash Derper: 0 *Trinket9 A: 0 *Oiniteoderfla12: 0 *XSlayer300: 0 *Rifqitheflipper: 0 *Andrew Cao: 0 *Airtoum: 0 *MASTERFARKOS: 0 *That Weird Face: 0 *CyberGamer1539: 0 *Btd456Creeper: 0 *Lat11: 0 *404 found: 0 *TheKingLordRuler: 0 *Trinket9 B: 0 *Sonic4999: 0 *VaporSmash: 0 Inventories Up for Grabs: *Tier 4 Bronze Sword *Tier 3 Iron Sword *Tier 2 Stone Bow * Tier 3 Iron Sword *Tier 4 Stone Sword *Tier 4 Bronze Sword *Tier 7 Diamond Sword * Tier 7 Diamond Sword *Tier 8 Golden Sword * Tier 5 Bronze Sword * Tier 12 Diamond Sword * Tier 7 Golden Sword * Tier 5 Silver Sword * Tier 7 Platinum Sword * Tier 10 Golden Battleaxe *Tier 4 Iron Sword *Tier 6 Silver Sword * Tier 7 Diamond Sword * Tier 8 Golden Hammer * Tier 5 Bronze Sword * Tier 3 Bronze Battleaxe *Tier 2 Iron Bow *Tier 15 Diamond Battleaxe *Tier 12 Blazing Hammer * Tier 19 Snapped Wither Sword *Tier 19 Snapped Wither Hammer *Tier 19 Dull Wither Sword *Haunt Spell *Burn Spell *Tier 5 Bronze Battleaxe * Tier 2 Wooden Sword *Tier 5 Wooden Bow * Tier 3 Iron Bow *Tier 4 Iron Dagger * Tier 2 Stone Hammer *Burn Spell *Tier 13 Protonium Battleaxe * Tier 12 Diamond Hammer * Tier 1 Wooden Sword *'Rare Card:' Giant *Freeze Spell *Freeze Spell *Freeze Spell *Tier 2 Stone Sword *Tier 1 Wooden Sword *Tier 3 Stone Axe *Tier 5 Bronze Battleaxe *Tier 11 Golden Sword *Tier 4 Frozen Iron Sword * Tier 16 Dark Sword * Tier 17 Light Sword * Tier 13 Ice Bow * Tier 15 Fire Bow * Tier 17 Vine Bow * 5000 Mana Orbs * 10 Demon Keys Alpha654, the Game Master *Tier 11 Flaming Blade (Fire: Burns for 50 damage for 2 turns) *Tier 14 Diamond Armor (-4 damage) *Tier 15 Protonium Bow *'Magic Crystal Shard A: '''Legendary Weapon. Has four settings: Magic Laser, Hard-Light Sword, Hard-Light Throwing Star, and Inferno Beam. *'Rrobertus02's Fireaxe: Melee weapon. Deals 1250 damage, and leaves the target burning for 5 turns, taking 250 damage per turn. *Water Essence x1 *'''Magic Crystal Shard B: Legendary Armor Ability, all received damage is deflected at the attacker while active. 1 turn cooldown. *'Prismarine Gemstone': Mythical Key - Stays with you no matter what happens to you *'Magic Crystal Shard C: '''Legendary Item. Allows Reverse Timeskipping, an action that undoes everything from the previous 3 turns against any player. Cooldown: 5 turns. *Resurrector (Resurrect Player: 1/3) (Ressurect Companion: 2/2) (Base energy: 2/2) *'138 Mana Orbs''' *'1 Keymaster Key' EndermanR169, the Ender Lord: *Tier 7 Bronze Sword *Tier 10 Golden Sword *Tier 12 Platinum Sword *Endo (Enderman) *Tier 10 Ore Hammer (Owned by Endo) *Tier 11 Golden Bow *Tier 19 Ender Sword *Tier 10 Golden Bow *'3-Splitter Bow:' Legendary Weapon. Deals 1000 impact damage, splits into Electric, Ice and Fire arrows for 250 damage each. *'Ender Lord's Armor:' Legendary Armor, nullifies 50% of damage. *'Magic Pencil:' Legendary Item, can create any weapon or defense for 1 turn. *Mountain Stone x3 *Lots of creativity *43 Mana Orbs Scientedfic, the Master of Surprise: *Tier 6 Stone Sword *Blue Slime A *Green Slime A *Tier 17 Protonium Bow *Tier 19 Ender Bow *Tier 10 Dark Blade *Tier 20 Lightning Bow (Lightning) *'All-Any Shield: ''Ultimate Armor, can turn into any sort of defense *Tier 20 Dark Blade *'''All-Any Sword: Ultimate Weapon, can become any sort of weapon for 1 turn. *'Dark Star:' Ultimate Item, has various powers *Tier 20 Chamion's Blade *Tier 20 Champion's Bow *Tier 20 Champion's Hammer *'Demon Gel:' A special item for upgrading a weapon by 10 tiers. Awarded for placing 1st in a Quest. *'100 Coins' ElectroBlaze, the Great Escapist *Tier 9 Gold Sword *Tier 6 Bronze Armor (-1 damage) *Tier 12 Ice Blade *Tier 19 Legendary Bow *Experience in architecture Airtoum, the Essence Collector *Tier 15 Diamond Armor *Tier 6 Iron Sword *Tier 12 Diamond Bow *Lightning Essence x10 *Tier 19 Legendary Sword *Vine Essence x9 *Greed Acer of Dragons, the Celestial Dragon *'Ender Chest (Choose to keep inventory if you die, defaults to yes)' *'Celestial Lasers: 'Ultimate Weapon, deals 750 damage per hit and can strike 45 times *'Time-Space Armor: 'Ultimate Armor, nullifies 65% of damage and has a 10% chance to nullify it all. *'X Star: '''Mythical Key - Stays with you no matter what happens to you *'Transcendent Dew:' '''Ultimate' item, can heal LOTS of health infinitely *Lightning Essence x3 *Tier 14 Silver Bow *Burn Spell *Tier 18 Protonium Hammer *Fire Essence x9 * Tier 15 Magical Blade (Can change element) *Tier 17 Aqua Blade *Tier 15 Challenger's Blade *Tier 15 Challenger's Bow *Tier 15 Challenger's Hammer *'Tuna Sandwich x1: Mythical item, can revive a player.' * Loaf of Bread (Bread x8): Mythical item, toast it to make Tuna Sandwiches. * Tin of Tuna: Mythical item, used to make Tuna Sandwiches. Contains 12 Tuna slices. * Razer Toaster: Mythical item, can be used to toast bread. Unusable outside of the Overworld. * Breakfast Katana: Mythical weapon, can be used to spread Vegemite over toast. Deals 2000 damage on offense. * Jar of Vegemite: 'Mythical item, doubles attack power for 3 turns. *'Freeze Ray: Freezes enemies until it loses focus. Keeps the target frozen for 1 turn after it loses focus. 1 turn charge-up, 3-turn battery limit. *Stone x8 *'Revive Potion' *'Clorox's Soul' *'Bleach's Soul' *Tier 12 Obsidian Sword *Tier 14 Magmatic Golden Hammer *Tier 18 Shining Mystic Staff *Tier 13 Overgrown Iron Bow *'Trident': Stats equivalent to a Waterlogged Diamond Spear. Reduced accuracy, but may deal increased damage to armor. *Even more greed *'5671 Mana Orbs' *'10 Demon Keys' Lat11, the Assassin *Tier 4 Stone Sword *Tier 15 Alloy Sword (Owned by King Slime) *Tier 19 Ender Armor (-15) *Tier 14 Protonium Hammer *'XSlayer's Gunblade' *'Hidden Knife': Legendary Weapon. 500 damage, but deals 2000 more damage if you get behind the target before striking. *'Assassin's Coat': Legendary Armor. It may not look like much, but it's secretly enchanted. 50% damage reduction. *'Eagle Vision': Legendary Item. You can see what your enemy is about to do, and you can counter it better. Enemies have a 50% chance of missing their attack. *Tier 19 Legendary Sword *Prismarine x1 *Water Essence x3 *Tier 13 Magical Blade *'Yellow Slime Soul (Use a Revive Potion on it to revive Yellow Slime)' XSlayer300 *Tier 8 Silver Sword Marcus882 *Tier 14 Ice Hammer *Tier 10 Wind Sword Rifqitheflipper, the Reaper *Silver Ingot x3 *Tier 6 Mountain Bow *'Rrobertus02's Flamethrower: '''Melee weapon. Deals 500 damage immediately, and deals 750 burn damage for 3 turns. *Tier 20 Lightning Sword *Tier 18 Protonium Armor *Tier 20 Ghostly Blade *Haunt Spell *Tier 15 Protonium Bow *'Crimson Chestplate:' Legendary Armor, nullifies 40% of damage. In Rage Mode, another 40% is taken off. *Tier 19 Legendary Bow *'Ender Chest''' *'Quake Hammer': Mythical weapon, deals 2000 damage as well as 200 extra damage to all ground enemies *Tier 19 Wither Sword * Sealing Orb (Gray Yarn) * Tier 10 Competitor's Blade * Tier 10 Competitor's Bow * Tier 10 Competitor's Hammer *'Blood Reaper': Legendary Weapon, a double-edged blade that deals 3000 damage per side of the blade that strikes the enemy. Can perform a 5000-damage whirlwind attack. *'Tier 20 Blazing Blade '- This blade is made entirely out of fire. 33% chance of insta-killing an enemy. *Nether Quartz x3 *An undying desire to name their companions something related to "Frank" *'34 Mana Orbs' *'15 Coins' Geometry Dash Derper, the Trigger Happy one *Tier 15 Light Blade *Tier 18 Protonium Sword *Tier 19 Legendary Bow *An undying desire to use the bow Oiniteoderfla12, the Stickman from Hellven *Tier 19 Ender Armor *Tier 11 Golden Sword Btd456Creeper, Master of Time *Tier 8 Stonewood Sword *Prismarine x1 *Water Essence x2 * Tier 19 Divine Sword *'Remote Control: Legendary item, Can rewind minor events.' *'Tier 20 Electrifying Blade' - Electricity flows throughout the sword. 33% chance of insta-killing normal enemies. *Tier 5 Silver Bow *'99 Mana Orbs' Trinket9 A *'Dark Owl Feather: '''Mythical Key - Stays with you no matter what happens to you ''Trinket9 A's Inventory (Antisnipe: 0/???) *Tier 12 Diamond Sword *Tier 5 Silver Battleaxe: Deals damage to 2 enemies at once *Tier 18 Protonium Sword *'Rrobertus02's Shotgun' *Prismarine x3 *Tier 18 Protonium Bow *Tier 19 Ender Sword *Tier 19 Ender Armor (-15) Andrew Cao, the Royal Clasher *Tier 12 Rock Sword *Tier 19 Legendary Bow *Freeze Spell *Burn Spell *Blind Spell That Weird Face *Tier 19 Legendary Bow *Resurrector (Resurrect Player: 0/3) (Ressurect Companion: 0/2) (Base power: 0/2) *Tier 20 Eligius (Laser Carbine) (Can turn into a Lightsaber) MASTERFARKOS, the Replica X Warrior: *'Replica X Armor:' Legendary Armor (- 75% damage taken) *'Replica X Blade': Legendary Weapon (5000 damage given) *'Replica X Star': Legendary Item (Heals for 1000 health, or can be used as a ranged weapon for 2000 damage) *'White Slime Soul (Use a revival action to revive Puffball, the White Slime)' *'Enderman Soul (Use a revival action to revive Spooky, the Enderman)' *Air Essence x1 *Slightly affected by being pulled from another timeline CyberGamer'1539s Inventory '(Antisnipe: 0/2)' *Tier 13 Ironvine Blade (Owned by Megaspider) *Tier 15 Protonium Sword *Tier 12 Diamond Battleaxe *Tier 9 Flaming Sword (Fire) *'Energy Capacitor': Legendary Item, stores 200 health per turn and can hold up to 1000 health. 1 turn cooldown. Holding 1000 health. *Tier 19 Wither Bow *Tier 19 Haunted Sword *'Tier 15 Reactor Blade: This specially designed Protonium blade carries immense power, but it's quite unstable. Deals 10000 damage. 5% chance of dealing 20000 damage to both player and enemy when attacking with it. *'''Megaspider Soul (Use a revival action on it to revive Aragog, the Megaspider) *500 Mana Orbs 404 found *Tier 18 Protonium Sword *Tier 5 Shockwave Hammer *Burn Spell *Tier 7 Diamond Bow *Tier 17 Laser Shotgun *'Lightsaber': Deals 3000 damage. Melee weapon. *Burn Spell *'33 Mana Orbs' TheKingLordRuler *Tier 19 Haunted Bow *'Spartan Armor:' Legendary Armor. 500 health, shields from damage. Recovers 100 health per turn. If destroyed, nullifies all remaining damage. Takes 3 turns to recharge. Sonic4999 *Tier 14 Magical Blade Trinket9 B: *Tier 10 Lightsaber (Electric) *Tier 10 Ice Staff (Ice) *Tier 10 Shuriken *Tier 15 Lazarus (Fire/Dark) *'Superdrill': Deals 2000 damage to an enemy, leaving them bleeding for 5 turns. Gastly Gaming: *Tier 5 Fire Sword (Fire) *Tier 5 Thunderbow (Electric) *Tier 5 Aqua Staff (Water) VaporSmash: *Tier 14 Frosty Battleaxe *'Tier 20 Sandstorm Blade' - You can see the sand flying around it. 33% chance to cause a permanent Blindness status effect to an enemy. *Tier 16 Diamond Hammer Sonar553 *Tier 15 Lightning Blade *Tier 20 Dark Blade *Tier 19 Broken Wither Bow *Tier 4 Iron Bow *Tier 2 Iron Sword *'Ender Chest' *'Tier 20 Reactor Blade (Stable: 1/15)' *500 Mana Orbs CyanSkull *'Hackey5's Mjolnir': Deals 2000 damage. Lightning strikes the target for 250 damage, and may kill the enemy instantly. Minecraft99999999 *Tier 13 Ice Blade Brown Eevee * Nothing yet. ---- Potions *Tier 6 Health Potion (30) *Tier 9 Health Potion (45) *Tier 19 Health Potion (95) *Tier 5 Greater Health Potion (50) *Tier 7 Health Potion (35) * Tier 4 Health Potion (20) * Tier 7 Greater Health Potion (70) * Tier 6 Health Potion (30) * Tier 12 Health Potion (60) * Tier 7 Greater Health Potion (70) *Tier 10 Greater Health Potion (100) *Tier 19 Greater Health Potion (190) *Tier 5 Health Potion (25) *Tier 11 Health Potion (55) *Tier 3 Greater Health Potion (30) *Tier 9 Superior Health Potion (135) Fossils *Ugaxator I Fossil (Requires Energy-based weapon, such as a Lightning Blade or Laser Cannon) *Ugaxator II Fossil (2/3) *Cybermammoth Fossil (2/3) *Jack Fossil (1/3) *Praetorian Fossil (2/3) *Ulrich Fossil (2/3) *Beholder Fossil (1/3) Unlockables *Life Crystals *Golden Anvil (Level 2) (Upgrade to Level 3 with 20 Diamonds; this will allow to salvage materials from weapons) *Scanbot *Magical Crystals (5/'7'/5/5) *Ice Statue (+250 max health for all players) Mythical Keys: *'X Star:' The Light Key. The only item to survive MASTERFARKOS's death... so far. *'Prismarine Gemstone:' The Aqua Key. Crafted from Prismarine Crystals dropped by the Elder Guardians. *'Dark Owl Feather': Found in the Past Dimension. Crafted from the Book of Skulls and the Ulrich Feather. *'Lazarus:' The Fire Key. Will be granted once the Seven Kings are beaten. *'Shiny Leaf:' The Grass Key. Hidden in plain sight, but cannot be obtained until all the Ancient Bosses are defeated. Areas Overworld: The Shop is accessible from here. Music (TSFH - Reanne) Players and Allies: Sonic4999 (1500/1500) VaporSmash (1500/1500) (Fox) TheKingLordRuler (1500/1500) XSlayer300 (1500/1500) ElectroBlaze (1500/1500) Marcus882 (1500/1500) GD Derper (1500/1500) Andrew Cao (1500/1500) Airtoum (1500/1500) Lat11 (1500/1500) *Creeper (Black Cat) (Invincible) (Spooks a random enemy every turn) *Jerry (King Slime) (500/500) *Larry (Albatross) (1500/1500) Gastly Gaming (1500/1500) *Alex (600/600) (Aquarian: Weak to grass and ice, strong against fire) Oiniteoderfla12 (1500/1500) Trinket9 A (1500/1500) (At Grillby's) Trinket9 B (6600/7000) (At Grillby's) *Viridian (600/600) (Grass: Weak to fire, strong against water) *Vermillion (600/600) (Fire: Weak to water, strong against grass) *Queen Bee (2000/2000) *Aquarius (3000/3000) (Water: Strong against fire, weak to grass) *Back on Track (3000/3000) *Viking Arena (5000/5000) (Guarding Dry Out) *Dry Out (5000/5000) (Guarded by Viking Arena) (Fire: Weak to water, strong against grass) *Rick Harrison (Alligator) (1000/1000) *Big Al (Alligator) (1000/1000) *Shrek (Yeti) (2500/2500) *Ben Dover (Guardian) (1500/1500) *Anita Pea (Guardian) (1500/1500) Minecraft99999999 (1500/1500) *Minion (500/500) *Minion (500/500) *Minion (500/500) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: Iron Chest (150/200) Factions: The Enlightened *Home Base *Sub-faction of Cyan Legion *No troops are in the area. ---- Desert: Music (Approaching Nirvana - From the Edge of the Cliffs) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: Fire Minion (500/500) Fire Minion (500/500) Fire Apprentice (1000/1000) Chests: No chests yet. ---- Jungle: Music (Big Giant Circles - Artifact Hunter) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: Poison Minion (500/500) Poison Minion (500/500) Poison Apprentice (1000/1000) Chests: No chests yet. Factions: Enderman Clan: *Home Base *No troops are in the area. Dragon Nest: *Troops: **Hydra (3500/3500) (Multi-element) **Wyvern (3500/3500) ---- Sky Music: (TSFH - Final Days of Rome) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Specials: Shiny (Charge: 5/5) (Focuses a beam of light onto an enemy, dealing 100 damage per turn to non-Dark elemental enemies and 1000 to Dark elemental enemies) Shiny (Charge: 5/5) (Charges can be restored with Light Essence, which, by the way, aren't obtainable in the Sky because there wasn't enough room for three Essence types in one area) Shiny (Charge: 5/5) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: Giant Chest (750/750) ---- Mountain: Music (TSFH - Descendant of the Sun) Players and Allies: But nobody came... E'nemies:' But nobody came... Chests: Rusted Chest (100/100) Factions: Dragon Nest: *Home Base *No troops are in the area. Pigman Kingdom: *Troops: **Ghast (500/500) **Ghast (500/500) ---- Ocean: Boat health: 50000/75000 Music (TSFH - Blackheart) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: No chests yet. Factions: Naughty List: *Troops: **The Grinch (57920/100000) (Drops an item when 20% of his health is depleted. Next reward: Giant Shell) (Stage 3: 50% chance of dodging attacks) ---- Tundra: Music (Big Giant Circles - Relapse) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: Frost Minion (500/500) Frost Minion (500/500) Frost Apprentice (500/500) Chests: No chests yet. Factions: Fox Corps *Home Base *Troops: *Delta IV Fox *Delta IV Fox *Gamma I Fox The Chilled *Home Base *Sub-faction of Cyan Legion *No troops are in the area. Nice List: *Home Base *Troops: **Good Santa (1000000/1000000) (Leader) (Christmas: Gains 10000 health per turn) **Frosty (100000/100000) **Rudolph (10000/10000) (Christmas Spirit: 10000/10000) **Elf (1000/1000) **Elf (1000/1000) Naughty List: *Home Base *Troops: **Bad Santa (1000000/1000000) (Leader) (Grinchmas: Gains 10000 health per turn) **Mechanical Rudolph (10000/10000) (Armor: 10000/10000) **Evil Elf (1000/1000) **Evil Elf (1000/1000) ---- Ocean Monument: Music (TSFH - Foundation) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: No chests yet. ---- Ravine: Music (Approaching Nirvana - Lullaby of Creation) Players and Allies: MASTERFARKOS (1500/1500) (Game Master-controlled: Post once to return to normal gameplay) *Squishy (Blue Slime) (50/50) Alpha654 (750/1500) *Cyborg Papyrus (2400/3000) (Cyborg: Weak to water, strong against electric) *Cyborg Sans (3000/3000) (Cyborg: Weak to water, strong against electric) *Lenny (3000/3000) *Polargeist (5000/5000) (Ice: Weak to fire, strong against water) SuperSpyChase (1150/1500) Btd456Creeper (1418/1500) *Bob (Huge Lime Slime) (500/500) Rifqitheflipper (1500/1500) *Frank (Diamond Armor Zombie) (2000/2000) *Frankie (Diamond Armor Zombie) (2000/2000) *Francis (Wither Skeleton) (1000/1000) *Francesco (Albatross) (1500/1500) *Franco (Alligator Gar) (2500/2500) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: Ultra Magical Chest (41000/50000) Factions: The Deceased *Home Base *Sub-faction of Cyan Legion *No troops are in the area. ---- Corruption: Music (ERROR: Failed to fetch audio.) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: Demonite Chest (1000/1000) Factions: The Wounded *Home Base *Sub-faction of Cyan Legion *No troops are in the area. ---- X Realm (Air Essence: 3/3, Stone: 3/3, X Essence: 0/1) Music (Approaching Nirvana - Ascension) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: Nothing can spawn here. Chests: No chests yet. Factions: All-Any Clan *Troops: **Melee Fighter IV (8000/8000) **Sword Fighter IV (8000/8000) **Gun Fighter IV (8000/8000) **Magic Fighter IV (8000/8000) **Arrow Fighter IV (8000/8000) ---- Tutorial Realm: Music (ERROR: Failed to fetch audio.) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: But nobody came... Chests Giant Chest (750/750) Factions: All-Any Clan *Home Base *No troops are in the area. ---- End Music (Approaching Nirvana - Low Pressure Zone) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: No chests yet. ---- Nether: Music (Approaching Nirvana - Dungeon of Deceit) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Specials: Nether Airship (5000/5000) (Armor: 2250/2500) (Can be controlled by a player, shields from attacks) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: No chests yet. Factions: Pigman Kingdom:: *Home Base *Troops: **Catapult (5200/10000) **Catapult (10000/10000) **Catapult (10000/10000) **Catapult (10000/10000) **Catapult (10000/10000) **Armored Catapult (25000/25000) ---- Volcano: Music (Approaching Nirvana - Shadows' Vigilante) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: Lava Minion (500/500) Lava Minion (500/500) Chests: But nobody came... ---- Beach: Music (TSFH - Colin Frake) Players and Allies: That Weird Face (125/1500) *Ocuvolent (1620/4000) (Dark: Weak to light, strong against light) *Edicus (1620/4000) *Hystor (1620/4000) EndermanR169's Allies *Endo (Enderman) (1470/4000) *Gervasius (470/3500) (Fire/Ice: Strong against grass) *Nexus (3470/7000) (Robot: Weak to water, strong against electricity) *Chinese Dogron (470/3000) Celestial Ace of Dragons (10000/10000) * Spark (Lesser Thunderbird) (3000/3000) * Storm (Lesser Thunderbird) (3000/3000) * Cyclone (Lesser Thunderbird) (3000/3000) * Duder (Two-Shade Cat) (Invincible) (Attacks a random enemy every turn) *Toby Fox (Invincible) (Annoys a random enemy every turn) *Ugaxator II (12620/15000) (Can ride) (Robot: Weak to water, strong against electricity) *Heavy Lobster (9620/12500) *Ugaxator (5120/7500) (Can ride) (Robot: Weak to water, strong against electric) (Acts 2 times per turn) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: Ultra Magical Chest (22550/50000) ---- Forest Music (Approaching Nirvana - Forest of Wonder) Players and Allies: But nobody came... Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: No chests yet. Others: MiniFox Mk. XVI (Invincible) ---- Bowser Path Area Ability: '''Must pass through this area to reach Bowser's Castle, takes 2 turns) Music (Approaching Nirvana - Shadows' Vigilante) '''Players and Allies: 404 found (1500/1500) (Dragon Mech: 10000/10000) (Progress: 0/2) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: [ ? ] Block (100/100) [ ? ] Block (300/300) [ ? ] Block (300/300) ( ? ) Switch (1/1) Factions: Koopa Kingdom: *Troops: **Hammer Bro (150/500) (Snap Freeze: 4/5) **Ice Bro (150/500) (Snap Freeze: 4/5) **Fire Bro (150/500) **Boomerang Bro (150/500) (Snap Freeze: 4/5) **Bomb Bro (150/500) (Snap Freeze: 4/5) ---- Bowser's Castle Music (Approaching Nirvana - Colosseum) Players and Allies: Scientedfic (5525/10000) (Room: 1) *Augustus (Emperor Slime) (750/750) *Soar (Medium Cyan Slime) (125/125) *Hobbes (White Cat) (Invincible) (Distracts a random enemy every turn) *Cytus (2000/2000) (Can hyptonize an enemy for 3 turns) *Megaman (2000/2000) *Geno Sans (2000/2000) *Mr. Chicken (1000/1000) (On contact, explodes and deals 500 damage to players or 10000 damage to enemies and stuns them for 1 turn. Takes 1 turn to regenerate.) *Pepper (5000/5000) (Summoning: 1/2) CyberGamer1539 (1500/1500) (Room: 1) Enemies: But nobody came... Chests: No chests yet. Factions: Koopa Kingdom: *Home Base *Troops: **Unchained Chomp (500/1000) (Room: 1) **Unchained Chomp (500/1000) (Room: 1) **Unchained Chomp (500/1000) (Room: 1) **Unchained Chomp (1000/1000) (Room: 1) **The Hydra...dra (10000/10000) (Is a bunch of Chain Chomps on a Thwomp in a Clown Car) (Room: 1) **Sergeant Guy (5000/5000) (Room: 2) **Private Goomp (5000/5000) (Room: 2) **Corporal Paraplonk (5000/5000) (Room: 2) **Kamek (5000/5000) (Room: 3) **Bowser Jr. (25000/25000) (Clown Car: 20000/20000) (Room: 4) **Bowser (250000/250000) (Leader) (Room: 5) (Is not standing on a bridge with an axe that will destroy the bridge if touched, for your information) formatting thing here 'Final Words' Unfortunately, this is still the end for this Break the Chest series. I do not plan on updating the game any further. The main reason I chose to do this is the long and arduous process of creating these updates. The game was up for an entire year, during which it started to become a chore; eventually, I decided that it wasn't something I wanted to do anymore. That is why I stopped the game two and a half years ago, and I imagine it's why TimewornKaiju did the same for his game. For those of you who may wish to bring this great game back, if you so choose, this problem will be its downfall. Facing it directly will be a daunting task indeed, and eventually it will simply become too much to handle, and the game will die off. The only way it can be kept alive is if this problem is avoided. And if you want my advice on how to do so, here it is: No person should be the Game Master. Category:Blog posts